Graser
Graser10 is a Canadian YouTuber who plays all sorts of Minecraft games. He also used to play Club Penguin (cheats showcasing) and Poptropica (walkthroughs). Histroy Graser10 started a YouTube group called "The Cube" halfway through 2013. Most members collaborate with him frequently, and are "like a family", however some members were inactive, rude or conceited and were either kicked off, or left of their own accord. Of course some left peacefully, as to pursue other things, and still retain friendly contact with the cube group. The Cube is now at it's third season, which is currently going. List of Cube members as of May 2016: * TYBZI * HBomb94 * Bayani (Left April 2015 Made a video on it as of May 1, 2015) * KermitPlays (Due to leave YouTube soon and therefore The Cube) * TheCampingRusher * MrMitch361 * StrauberryJam * DevonLoves * Grapeapplesauce * DulJuice (Left May 2015) * MineplexOfficial (a.k.a Parker_Games) * KiingTong * JWingWangWong * HeyImBee * Huahwhi * Pokediger1 * DFieldMark * ChildDolphin (Left April 2015) * PatClone * FollowKevn (Left May 2015) * TofuuGaming * NoBoomGaming Personal Life * Graser10's appearance was revealed on the 29th of August 2014 in pictures on Twitter from Graser's friends when they were at PAX Prime (Gbomb Pic ). He also showed a picture of himself at a young age in his 100th episode of The Cube. * In late September 2015, Graser decided to post his first facecam video in which he played a Minecraft Survival Horror Game with fellow Youtuber and Cube member; Kiingtonq. Graser is now feeling comfortable with showing his face on YouTube. * The first person to post a picture of his face was Fin (FinsGraphics) on his instagram. * Graser has posted some first person viewpoint vlogs. They can be found under the 'Vlogs' playlist on his channel. * He has two brothers; Josh and Adam. @JoshGraser @ADGraser * On a close-up picture of his PAX Prime badge, it is believed to say 'Zachary Graser'. Another rumored name is Jake which was made by StrauberryJam. * Numerous evidence has come up in videos and tweets indicating that Graser is 18 years of age. This information howver is not confirmed. * Graser10 lives in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. In a few of his vlogs, the store LCBO is visible, which stands for Liquor Control Board of Ontario. Also soruces from people who live in Ottawa can make out places he drives by in his "STAR WARS DATE" vlog This is a store only found in Ontario. In Episode 30 of Factions, Hbomb94 says, "Is that what they teach you over there in the Eastern time zone?" * In Graser's "Spring" vlog where he takes a trip to Dairy Queen, Canadian viewers identified that the Dairy Queen sign is being located around Ontario. * Graser is not currently in a relationship as on one of Hbomb's Q&A videos he revealed he would rather concentrate on YouTube, and a relationship would be a "distraction" * On December 16, 2015, Graser uploaded a video called How I Deal With Hate, explaining about how he was overweight. He is now losing weight as of now, as he stated "for him to be healthy and fit" Friendships Graser currently spends a lot of his recording time with his friends as a community. As of September 2015, Graser is known to have friendships with and play with: # TheCampingRusher # Echo # HBomb94 # Stacyplays # StrauberryJam # Defek7 (also known as Jon) # ChildDolphin # TYBZI # DevonLoves # MrMitch361 # DulJuice # PatClone # Bayani # KermitPlays # FinsGraphics (Fin & Sky) # DFieldMark # FollowKevn (Kevin) # HeyImBee # JWingWangWong # KiingTong # M4M (Minecraft4Meh) # Pokediger1 # ShepSquared # TofuuGaming # Huahwi # Peckett # Grapeapplesauce # RainandShine Ex-Friendships * Thinknoodles: No longer affiliated. On Graser10's ask:fm, he said "I loved and still love my boy Think, unfortunately he decided he wanted to do other things." * ItsKricken: Supported Thinknooodles in his decision to leave the cube. * ThatOneTomahawk was kicked Off The Cube. He acted maliciously and rudely about the group and was extremely unpleasant about them one night on a stream. Viewers of the cube contacted the group, and a day later an intervention was held, in which members, mainly DFieldMark and MineplexOfficial proceeded to ask him why he had said the things he had said. The members had recently took a vote to decide wether he should stay on the cube, and unsurprisingly, the vote was an outstanding no. Graser (presumably because he was so "cheezed off") uploaded the intervention's Skype call to Youtube, however he took it down shortly after. Viewers recorded the video before it was taken down, and you can view it below. Quotes/Sayings * "Do you love me?'' * "IT'S YOUR TIME!" * "You're so freaky I leaky." * "Yeah Biznatchez!" * "Roast!" * "Motha Trucka" * "Dude! Chill!" * "Fix It!" * "Holey Smokes" * "WATTIKAWATA!" Other Information Graser has 3 cats. One is named Marley, who is a female, the second is named Shadow which is a male, and the third is named Max who is also male. Graser10's cat, Shadow, was his first cat. Graser has had Shadow for 7 years now. Graser used to have 3 cats (excluding Max). One cat was found dead on a street, while the other one got hit by a car. The names of the 2 cats were "Smokie" and "Sadie". Graser calls his fans ' Biznatchez ' as seen in multiple tweets. His favourite colour is orange and he prefers wearing iron armour over diamond armour in Minecraft..